Beautiful Innoncence
by Nicole779
Summary: Alyssana is thirteen years old. She had just moved to Previt Drive. On a trip alone to the park, she meets the Harry Potter. Harry is about to start his fith year at Hogwarts. What happends when she meets this famous wizard?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. Oh well. I do own Alyssana and my ideas along with my other OCs.

Ch. 1

Alyssana climbed out from her window and walked to the park. She was glad to to away for at least a little while. The park was a little bit run down, but she didn't care. She always want to be away. She saw little kids leaving with their mom, but she saw someone older than her own age sitting at a swing looking quite sad. Alyssana frowned. She never liked seeing people sad.

"Hey!" she greeted excitedly. She was new to the neighborhood, so she didn't have any friends. She lived at 5 Privet Drive. The boy looked up at her and gave he a half smile. She sat on the swing beside him.  
"I'm Alyssana Charles," she told him, "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter," he told her. He wondered who she was. He looked up when he told her his name to see if she recognized the name. She smiled brightly, but she didn't seemed surprised or anything.

"I like your scar," she said out of the blue that it startled Harry. He self-consciously lifted a hand to his forehead and touched the lightening shaped scar.  
"Thanks," he said hesitantly. She began to swing her kegs slightly. That's when Harry noticed how short she was. She was around five feet. She did look around his age too a little bit younger though. Then, he looked Alyssana up and down.

She was very beautiful. She had silvery blond hair and bright, blue eyes. She had curves that models would kill for, and white, creamy skin. She had soft looking, pinks lips, high cheekbones, long lashes, and thin eyebrows. She wore a blue shirt, a pink shirt, black leggings, and a white cardigan with a gold locket and black flats. "Tell me about yourself, Harry Potter!" she demanded. He looked startled at first, though he ignored her demand.

"How old are you?" he asked. Alyssa looked at him strangely but told him she was thirteen. He seemed surprised, but he told her he was almost fifteen.

"What time is it?" she asked him seeing as he had a watch on. He glanced at his watch and told her the time. She jumped out of the swing mid-flight and landed perfectly on her feet.

"I gotta go!" she exclaimed and began running away. She tuned to look at him and waved bye.

"See you later!" she said before she ran at full speed. Harry half smiled and shook his head. He thought she was strange, but she could run fast.

"Mr. and Mrs. Charles, welcome to our home," Vernom Dursley greeted catching Harry's attention. 'Charles' he thought, 'sounds familiar.'  
"Thank you for having us," a feminine voice answered. Harry walked into the room and saw the same girl he saw at the park with two people who looked quite different from her. Alyssana looked quiet different this time. Her hair was curled, and she had light makeup on. She also had a light purple dress that came to her knees. When Alyssa saw Harry, she smiled, and she was itching to go over there and talk to him. Her parents wouldn't allow it at the moment. It would be rude and improper of her.

She smiled at the family and politely shook everyone's hand even Harry's, though she didn't speak to him. She acted liked the proper lady she was trained to be. When in reality, she much rather be taking a bubble bath. She was a child like that.

At dinner, Alyssa'a father, Joseph, was talking about business considering that Joseph will be starting there that Monday. Petunia and Isabelle were talking about gardening. Dudley was flirting with Alyssa, but she didn't seem to like it alot. She had an annoyed look in her eyes, but she had to be polite. "Alyssa," Harry finally spoke after Dudley had excused himself to use the bathroom. Gross.

"Help me," she whispered. He chuckled and took her hand. She swore she felt sparks, but when she looked at Harry's face, she saw no surprise or anything, so she shook it off. They got up from the table without the adults noticing. He led her up the stairs and into his small room. He sat on his bed and let her look around his room, but he quickly removed the moving picture of his parents.

"Its not much," he said. She looked at him and shrugged like she didn't care. She also didn't seem to mind the mess either. She sat on his bed.

"Are those your parents down there?" Alyssa asked. Harry noticed she was very blunt when she wasn't around her parents. He shook his head.

"My aunt and uncle," he said shaking his head.

"I was adopted," she told him,"when I was eight." Her voice was quite. Harry looked at her closely. Her face was full of pain and sadness. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and awkwardly patted it.

"Do you have any friends?" she asked him smiling brightly. Harry jumped startled at her mood swings. When he nodded, she demanded him to tell her about them. He told her about his friends. Somewhere during the explanation, he became less tense around the younger girl.

"Am I your friend?" she asked him. Her eyes were big with hope. Harry nodded. She whooped and pumped her fists in the air.

"Yay! I'm friends with Harry Potter!" she cheered and proceeded to do a happy dance still sitting down on his bed. Harry laughed at his new friend's antics.

"We're going to be such good friends. We're going to to have sleepovers, roast marshmallows, and accidentally burn down a house," she giggled while clapping her hands excitedly. Harry had a feeling she would be great friends with the twins.

"Alyssana Lilliana Charles! Its time to go!" he father called making Alyssa freeze with fear in her eyes. Alyssa climbed down from Harry's bed and out of his room. Both Alyssa and Harry had a bad feeling in their stomachs.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The next time Alyssa and Harry saw each other was when Harry saw her in a compartment in the Hogwart's train. Alyssa had a black eye and had damp spirits, but she perked up when she saw Harry. Harry's jaw dropped a little bit when they entered the compartment. He definitely was not expecting to see her. Ron's mouth also dropped too when he saw her.

"YOU'RE A VEELA!" he shouted. Alyssa jumped and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Boys," Hermoine muttered, "nice Ron, Harry." Not really knowing why Harry was staring at her. They both ignored her.

"You're a witch?" Harry asked shocked. She nodded and smiled.

"Of course, why would I be on the train?" she said getting up and grabbing his hand and pulling him so he would be sitting beside her. Ron and Hermoine stared at the two wondering how they knew each other. Hermoine cleared her throat.

"Oh, this is Alyssa. Alyssa, this is Ron and Hermoine," Harry introduced. Alyssa smiled.

"Its nice to meet you. Harry's has told a lot about ya'll. I feel like I already knew you both," Alyssa said very fast. Ron and Hermoine seemed startled.

"What year are you going to be in?" Hermoine asked.

"I'm going to be in my third year. What's Hogwarts like? Is it big? I tansfered from Beaxbatons because of my father's job. Are there houses like in my old school?" she asked in a hurry. The Golden Trio's heads were spinning, but for the whole train ride they explained Hogwarts and their adventures to her. After the explanation, Alyssa's eyes were wide in awe, and she was completely gobsmacked.  
Hermoine said that they should probably change considering they were close to Hogwarts, and they went to change. When Alyssa saw the candy trolley, her eyes got big. The woman was trying to sell the last of the candy, and she still had quit a bit. Alyssa was very, very rich She didn't like showing off her money, but she wanted the candy. So she went up to the trolley woman and got a surplus of all her favorite candies. She paid for it and stuffed the candy in her candy bag. Yes, she had a candy bag. She took out a chocolate frog and bit the head off the frog before it could jump away. She looked at the card, but sighed when she realized she already had it. Still, she put it in her and kept it.

Alyssa sat in the carriage that were pulled by trestles with Ron, Hermoine, and some more peole. She was strangely quiet. She was wondering how her parents where feeling when they came her. Tears came to her eyes. She missed her parents so much. Her mom was attacked and killed by a pair of death eaters when she was eight,but she only knew her father til she was six.

"Seriously, Harry there's nothing there," Hermoine said. Alyssa looked up at that.

"What are you talking about?"she asked. Hermoine looked to her.`

"Harry's under the impression something's pulling the carriage."  
Alyssa looked at her strangely and raised an eyebrow.

"There isn't?" she asked. Harry seemed relieved that he wasn't the only who could see them.

"No, of course not!" Alyssa ignored her.

"You're just as sane as I am," Alyssa said to Harry. Harry felt worse.

A stern-face witch came up to Alyssa. She gave her a look that said to follow her. Alyssa frowned but followed her.

"Stay in here until they call your name."  
Okay. Alyssa noticed she was in a room filled with nervous little kids. Some of them were staring at her with dazed looks in their eyes. Alyssa sighed she was used to this treatment. As Ron had exclaimed on the train, she was a Veela, but she was only half-veela meaning she didn't turn into a bird, but she still was very beautiful to others.  
The witch came back in and took the first years. Then, Alyssa was alone with her thoughts. Sometimes her mind was a dangerous place making her do crazy stuff.  
She hummed a muggle song she had stuck in her head. She loved muggle things. She thought they were so interesting. She especially loved their music, movies, and books. She never knew much about the muggles except that they didn't know about the wizarding world, and they wore strange clothes. Well, this was before she was adopted by a muggle couple.  
"This year we have a transfer from Beaxbatons Academy. She'll be joining the third years. Please welcome Alyssana Black."  
Really? They had to announce her real last name. Her uncle had broken out of Azkaban two years ago, and a lot of people still remembered it. Not that it mattered to Alyssana to her Sirius Black is innocent. Why he was convicted had holes in it. Those got filled when the trio had told her what had happened.  
Alyssana had a trusting factor. Everybody trusted her even if they had just met her.  
Alyssa walked into the Great Hall with everyone watching her. She walked up front where Professor McGongall stood. She sat down, and the Professor place the hat on her. The hat obscured her vision making her giggle.  
Alyssana held her breath and released it when the hat announced the house she was placed in. She went to the cheering table and sat down.  
"I'm Luna Lovegood. Welcome to Ravenclaw."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Turns out everyone in Ravenclaw had their own rooms. Alyssana discovered her things already there. She looked around and then placed a silencing charm on her room. She took out several things out of her trunk including her mp3 player and speakers. She hooked them up and powered the speakers using a spell she had invented. She turned on the mp3 and put her music on shuffle.  
She danced around her room with a smile on her face, and she giggled. Using her wand, she locked the door. She took off her robes so she was only in the uniform. She switched the music to the FM radio. She peaked outside the window, and she saw the full moon. Fuck. A demonic part of her thoughts showed up like they usually do around this time of the month, and she wasn't thinking about her period. It thirsted for a kill. Alyssa is a half a werewolf. She could feel the pain of the transformation, but she couldn't actually turn. Her elongated nails ripped at the skin of her legs and arms making blood gush out from them. She screamed out in pain, but because of the charm she placed no one could hear her. She cried tears staining her shirt along with the blood.

Her eyes were big and puffy when she grabbed something that could take the pain away. She cut across her wrist making sure she didn't cut to deep. The voice of the monster urged her to end it. She brought her wrist to her lips, and she licked the blood. The monster growled in pleasure and died down especially when she passed out from blood loss.

Alyssa skipped up to Harry Potter and his friends with a bright smile on her face. "Harry, this place is amazing!" she gushed. Harry smiled and silently agreed. Alyssa, then, proceeded to tell Harry about her morning where she had worked up and forgot to put her socks and tie on. Of course, she didn't tell him about her attack and being part werewolf.

"Oh, can you tell me how to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Alyssa asked suddenly. Harry had winced as he thought about that old toad. She even had made a bad impression on Alyssa who thinks good of everyone. She already hated Professor Umbridge. Harry told Alyssa where to find the class, and Harry watched as she skipped off. Harry had a feeling her day was about to ruined. Harry turned back around to see Ron and Hermione staring at him with amused looks. Harry raised his eyebrows at the two.  
"What?" he asked. Hermione and Ron both shrugged and walked away with matching smirks.

-  
The Golden Trio was surprised to see Alyssa in the Gryffindor Common Room after they had their last class. She and another Gryffindor third year girl were playing Wizard's Chess, and Ron told them Alyssa was winning. Alyssa hadn't noticed them until after the game was done, which Alyssa had won. Third year huffed and walked away saying something about finishing homework. "See you later, Rachel!" Alyssa shouted to her.  
"Whatever!" Rachel shouted back. Alyssa giggled and looked around. She saw Harry and his friends and jumped up and skipped over to them. She hugged Harry and sat down next to them on a single chair.  
"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Alyssa asked. Harry looked surprised but asked the question he'd wanted to ask since last night. "  
Why didn't you tell us your last name is 'Black'?"  
Alyssa shrugged.  
"The same reason I didn't make a big deal of who you were. It's not a big deal. Besides after the reactions after I told them my full name, I learned it didn't matter. People would make a big fuss. They think Sirius Black is my father. When in reality, Regulus Black was my father," Alyssa informed them. The group seemed shocked.

"Was?" Ron asked. "Was," she agreed, "he's dead."  
Hermione began an apology, but Alyssa had already heard all of that before. She was tired of hearing all the same thins. Alyssa silently got up without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The gang didn't talk to Alyssa after that for a while. They were to busy doing the homework the professors assigned because of the O.W.L.s. Alyssa to was busy making friends and time in the library, but they always found time to hang out. Books were in piles on her floor. She was always reading. Harry and the gang were suprised to see her reading they thought she wouldn't want to. Then, they realized she was in Ravenclaw, so she must've been smarter than they would've expected her to be.  
Hermoine entered the library and saw Alyssa there.

"Can I sit here?" Hermoine asked. Alyssa jumped but nodded. Hermoine sat down.

"What your reading?" Hermoine asked trying to make conversation. Alyssa smiled.

"'The Ins and Outs of Healing'. I want to be a Healer when we get out of here."

"That's good to know what you want to do, I mean. I don't know want I want to do," Hermoine told her. Alyssa bit her lip thinking.

"Have you considered working in the Ministry for Muggle rights and such?"

"Actually, no, I haven't. Thanks for the idea."

"No sweat. What about you? What are you working on?"

"Charms. We have to create a original spell, prove that it works, and tell in an essay the pros and cons and possible side effects of it."

"Wow. Have you came up with a spell yet?"

Hermoine shook her head no.

"Try coming up with a spell that's useful. You know, one that's really helpful,or a spell that helps you do something you thought was imposible even with magic."

Hermoine shook her head taking inthe advise. Alyssa told her good luck before getting up and taking her book with her. Madam Prince let her borrow it. The other day Prince wouldn't let her get no more books because she had borrowed so many in the time she's been there. So Alyssa and her friends took several trips to take back the books, and after that her friends gave her a lecture about letting her borrowed books pile up. Alyssa deep in her thoughts ran into someone.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I know I'm attractive, but there are other ways to get my attention, baby," a hot Ravenclaw flirted. Alyssa has seen him around the Common Room a couple of times. her friends were all crazy about him including Rachel.

"I'm sorry," she blushed. She wondered why he was talking to her. She was only a third year. He was a six year student. A voice in the back of her head said that he was to old for her, but she ignored it.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart, just let me take you on a date, and we can go to the Three broomsticks for a Butterbeer."

She bit her lip. Hesitantly, she nodded. He gave her a charming smile. She felt her knees go weak. He started to walk away, when she remembered something.

"Wait! I don't know your name!" she yelled. He did a half turn and smiled.

"Its Jason," he winked before he walked away. Alyssa squeeled and punched the air. She was pretty sure she heard a laugh. Alyssa blushed and went to find Rachel and Lucy.

When Alyssa told Lucy and Rachel, Rachel squeeled in a Alyssa fashion. Lucy just smiled. Rachel reminded Alyssa of herself. Rachel was her very excited friend. "Tell me everything!" Rachel demanded. Alyssa told them all that happend, and Rachel hung on every word.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Alyssa was on her way to the kitchen for some apples when she saw Harry walked out of the toad's office. She saw Harry rub his hand. She quitely tiptoed over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Blimee, Lyss!" Harry exclaimed. Alyssa looked at his hand and saw 'I must not tell lies' cut into his skin.

"Harry!"she exclaimed, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

Alyssa hesitated before she took out her wand and tapped Harry's hand. He's hand became his natural skin color as if nothing scarred it.

"How long do you have detention?"

"A month." Alyssa cursed. Harry raised an eyebrow that was the frist time he heard her swear. "I can only heal you for a little bit, but its going to start scarring ater a little bit. You have to tell Ron and Hermoine."

"I'll tell them," he sighed. "Promise?" "Promise."

"Okay. I'll see you later!" she said skipping down the hall before disappearing. Harry shook his head and smiled. She was one of the few people who brought crazyness to his life besides the already usual crazyness.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Hermoine asked. Alyssa sighed. Harry held out her hand for Hermoine to see. Alyssa shook her head.

"No, your other hand," Hermoine gasped, "You've got to tell Dumbeldore."

"No. Dumbeldore's got enough on his mind. Besides I don't want to give her satisfaction."

"Bloody hell, Harry. The woman's turtoring you," Ron said, "If only your parents knew."

"Well, I haven't got any of thoose, have I?" Harry snapped.

"Harry, you've got to report this," Hermoine butted in.

"No, you don't understand."

"Then, help us to. Please?" Alyssa asked. Harry got up and walked away. Alyssa's lip trembled, but she sighed, got up, and walked away.

Alysaa fed the threstle the apple when she heard someone walk behind her. She looked behind her and saw Harry.

"Hello, Harry Potter," she greeted.

"Lyss. Your shoes. Aren't your feet cold?" Harry asked.  
Alyssa looked down at her feet. It was starting to get cold out, but people kept stealing her shoes.

"A little." she spoke quitely, "People steal my shoes."

"What are they?" he asked looking at the threstle nipping at her bag. She took out the apple, and the creature gladly crunched on it.

"They're threstles. They're gentle creatures, but no one trusts the because..." she trailed off.

"They're different," he finished.

"Yeah," Alyssa agreed.

"How come we're the only ones who can see it?" "We're not necessarily the only ones who can see them. But to answer your question only people who had seen death can see them."

"Who d'you see die?" he asked caususly.

"My parents. My papa drowned, and my momma was killed by Fenir Greyback."

"I'm sorry." "It's alright. It hurt sometime, but its getting better."

"You know I believe you about Voldemort's returning."

"Thanks. Its seems only a few believe me."

"He wants to feel isolated, Harry, because if your alone you arn't much of a threat. But, Harry, you have me. You're not alone."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Alyssa walked into the Ravenclaw Common Roon from her. She was about to go on her date with Jason. She made sure to wear warmer clothes. She wore a dark blue dress with warm leggings, a silver jacket, and her silver boots, which she had to look everywhere for.

"Well, you look sexy," Jason said coming up beside her. She smiled shyly. He took her hand, and they walked out of the Common Room.  
When they made it to Hogsmeade, he took her to The Little Teacup. A place that couples go and makeout. It was all pink. He and her sat in a corner. He was still holding her hand, but unlike in books she had read, she felt nothing.

His hand reached up to her face and caressed her check. He moved closer to her, and she felt his breath on her lips. She closed the distance. They started making out. At first she was comfortable with it, and then he pushed her up againest a wall and put his hands on her ass. She pulled back and pushed againest him trying to get him off of her.

He didn't seem to notice. She felt his dick poke into her thigh. This gave her enough strengh to push him away from her and punch him in the nose. She ran out of the shop, and she heard him call her a "ugly, baby bitch."

The group saw Alyssa for the first time that day when it was late. Her face was red, and Harry noticed that her eyes were also red. She was hugging her arms trying to get some warmth. She was freezing. She had just came back from Hogsmeade.

She looked up at the group. Hermoine was the first one to go over there. She put her arms around Alyssana . The group were suprised to hear sobs come from the young girl.

It was late that night in the Common Room. Alyssa and Harry were in there alone. Harry was finishing homework, and Alyssa was trying to read a book. In reality, Alyssa was watching Harry seemingly facinated with him. They were right beside each other, and sometimes his hand would accidently brush againest her skin. They both felt a spark of electricity.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm pretty? Other people seem to think it, but they don't say it." He moved even closer to her. He reached his hand to her face. His hand gently touched her face and pushed back a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I think you're beautiful, Lyss," he said quitely.

She blushed and bit her lip. She could feel his breath on her lips. She couldn't breath right. He closed the distance, and they were kissing. It was like fireworks between the two.

Then, it was over. Alyssa smiled and kissed him this time. He deepend the kiss. His touched her lips, and she let him in. Harry is a good kisser. She let him explore her mouth. They pulled back at the same time. They were both breathless. Then, she picked up her book, told Harry goodbye, and left for her room in Ravenclaw Tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Alyssana's first year at Hogwarts year was a blast. She was having a wonderful time defying Professor Umbridge even if it was unknown. She was thinking about the DA, not dumb ass, though. Harry was teaching mostly Gryffindors and a few others how to defend theirselves againest Voldemort.  
Harry and her never had talked about the kiss. They never brought it up. Alyssanna knew she was falling for him. She wouldn't tell anyone except probably Hermoine, but Hermoine hadn't asked.

Alyssa felt herself be blown backwards. Her head hit the floor hard. She tried to sit up, and the world began to spin. Everyone had ran over to her. She blushed in felt something running in her hair causing her to touch the back of her head. Blood.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing," she heard Harry said. She looked up and saw Harry's handsome face in front of her. The pain from her injury finailly came, and caused the world to go black.

Flashback

 _Alyssa stood by her father scared. She was cold, and it was dark in the cave. They reached the rock and got out of the boat. Her dad got out first followed by Kreacher, and her dad helped her get out._  
 _Her dad knealed down in front of her._

 _"Baby," he paused, "please keep your eyes closed no matter what. When Kreacher says it's over, you can opened. Alright?"_

 _"Alright, daddy," a eight year old Alyssana promised._

 _"Remember, I love you."_

 _"I love you too, daddy," Alyssa answered tears welling in her eyes._

 _"Close your eyes now"_  
 _********************************************_  
 _"It's over," Kreacher spoke,"open your eyes Mistriss Black."_

Flashback over

The light burned her eyes when seh opened. She closed them tightly, and this time slowly openned her eyes to let her eyes adjust.

"Good," a nurse asked bustled, "you're up. Finally."

"How long have I been out?" Alyssa asked. Her throat was stracthy. The nurse gave her some water, and she drunk it greedily.

"Is your head hurting?" the nurse asked.

"No," she paused confused,"Why?"

"What's your name?" the nurse asked.

"Alyssana," she asked.

"How old are you?"  
"Thirteen."

"Do you know where you're at?"

"A hospital wing?"

"Which school are you at?"

"Beauxbatons."

Alyssa was confused when the nurse frowned. Alyssa was sure she was art Beaxbatons. Unless she wasn't. Then where was she?

"No dear," the nurse started, "you're at Hogwarts. You're in your third year, and you're in the house of Ravenclaw."

Alyssa shook her head. She didn't know why the nurse was telling her this. She couldn't remeber what had happened. Her head started to hurt trying to understand what the nurse was telling her.

The nurse sighed and smiled sadly.

"Get some rest, dear."

"Okay."  
Madam Pompfrey stayed in there for a few moments. She checked on the other student who were in the Hospital. She was thankful that it wasn't one of those days where more students were getting hurt. Then, she walked out of the wing and went straight to the Headmaster's office. She knew Analyssa had lost part of her memory, and she wasn't sure she could fix it.


End file.
